


Glimmer

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Drama, Changing Relationships, Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Memories, Nightmares, Strained Friendships, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: Time tried to fade them, but those softer memories would always be remembered and cherished. Even when the rest of their lives were destroyed.Currently the posted chapters are being revised, and new chapters are being written.Update 7/29: I updated the prologue. In my opinion, it's much better now.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Glimmer

Prologue

It was a long drive ahead; a confusing road to travel. She sat, shotgun, in his truck as he drove late into the night. To keep each other from falling asleep, they would engage in quiet conversation every now and then.

"Will you be alright when you get there?"

"Of course I will," she lit a flame in her hand as she said it, to demonstrate her strength. "I can take care of myself."

Then there was silence, just as before.

Yet, outside of their truck, the crickets sang a symphony over the night; with the bullfrogs in the lake as drums, and the fireflies as silent dancers. The wolves, howling serenely in the distance, became the vocals. It was the greatest music ever to be played.

The paved road ahead of their truck was nearly vacant, with only an occasional passing vehicle. Each time one went by, Silver would ask her," What do you think they're doing out so late?"

She would look out the window, smile to herself, and reply," What are we doing out so late?" She knew the answer was becoming redundant, but it was worth repeating to hear him laugh. And shortly after his laughter, the comfortable silence would return.

He, presently, picked the conversation up again. "You want the radio on?"

She wondered if she did. "Maybe. Not too loud."

He turned it up; some kind of quiet pop, not boisterous but endearing.

Hard to find and memorable.

He turned his head, only for a moment, to see if she was ok with it.

She nodded to him, going back to gazing out the window.

He turned his head to watch the road.

She remembered the song in her heart, for the rest of the night. Maybe for the rest of her life.

* * *

"So, do you want to catch a movie?"

"No, you know that's not really my thing."

"Would something more personal interest you?"

"With who?"

The bat huffed at him, as a playful reminder.

"Me, of course, you nasty thing."

The hedgehog knew it all along, but he still didn't humor her requests.

"For you, yes…but I won't. "

"Hardly makes sense, hon."

"I would do it for you. But it's unneeded."

"Let me guess- you have plans?"

"In my own way, yes."

She knew he would say that, and for the moment she soaked in the night around them. The silence of the wind, the staleness of the atmosphere. There were dim porch lights in the distance, and for a brief second she wondered what it was like inside of those houses.

The air was cold, but not unbearable; not bitter. She could tell spring was coming soon, but it was in no hurry.

Like Shadow. She smirked at her comparison.

"Well, what are you doing tonight, then?"

He closed his eyes, and she knew he was becoming irritated, but only slightly. Not enough to back away from, just yet.

"I'm going to sleep." -it was a joke, but an avoidance, too.

"Ha. Very funny. Can I sleep with you, then?"

"Inappropriate, aren't you?"

"I mean no harm by it."

He closed his eyes before answering again, and this time she knew it was due to something else.

"I know you don't." It was endearing.

She held out a hand, and he kissed it goodnight, just to be polite.

His softer side was touching.

She whispered a wish into the night and flew home, leaving it for him to have.

* * *

"Momma, will I ever be a grown-up like you?"

"Of course you will, dear. You're already getting so big."

"Really?"

The mother rabbit nodded, acknowledging what was still so surreal to herself. "Let me show you something."

She stood up and got a well-kept book from the shelf. "Come here, dear."

The little rabbit scrambled onto her mother's lap, as she sat down. The grown-up flipped to a page. "See that little rabbit?"

Cream nodded.

"That was you, dear."

Cream gasped- a small, childish gasp that would someday be like her mother's. "Are you sure, Momma?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"I've grown that much? Really?"

"Yes, you have!"

Cream hopped up, giggling as she ran to get some crayons.

"I'm going to draw myself as a grown-up!"

Vanilla laughed, reminded of how much the young one had grown, and how quickly the years went by.

It almost brought her to tears, as her daughter began to draw.

* * *

He stayed awake long into the night, keeping watch over the large gem. He worked an unappreciated job, it seemed. Yet it really made all the difference.

He watched the treetops dance in the midnight light, and the clouds drift against the sky's stage nearby. And he watched, with contentment, the island around that depended on him, or altogether it would stop dancing forever. That alone was reason to continue.

The scenery around smiled back at him, and he fell asleep, content.

* * *

A few legs dangled over the edge of the narrow bed, as the two slept together, in a disorganized heap. The younger one's head on the older one's chest, the older one's arms wrapped around the younger one's neck. Both of them slept soundly, chests rising and falling in steady rhythm.

The night seemed to watch over them, protective, and the outside breeze whispered its lullaby.

It wasn't until hours later that they realized it. It wasn't until hours later that they remembered the night before clearly.

* * *

"Are you still awake?" Two aqua eyes looked at him, in all their innocence.

"Yeah, I'm up. What's buggin' ya?" The older brother sat up, criss-cross style.

"It's nothing. I just- I wanted to say I'm sorry for-"

"It's okay. I know you meant the best. Mechanics is a trial and error process, I know."

The kitsune smiled, bashfully, at the wooden floors.

Sonic patted the blue-sheeted bed in invitation.

"Hey, why don't you sleep over here tonight?"

"Why?.."

"I don't know…you just reminded me of old times, back when you used to come in here every night and say something like that- something along the lines of being sorry for something you couldn't help. You used to always come in here and sleep with me on those nights...To be honest, I sometimes miss those nights." His emerald eyes were reminiscent; familiar in a comforting way.

Tails smiled at him. "Sure, Sonic."

The kitsune climbed into bed, as Sonic turned off the light, and settled down. Tails got beside him, and within minutes they were asleep, in their familiar heap.

It was never awkward for them, as they had been almost accustomed to it. Old memories practically written in that place.

Memories that even the outside world seemed to remember and cherish.

* * *

Times were changing, ever slowly but inevitably. Within a heartbeat, within a breath, maybe.

Yet, those soft memories stayed with them. Replayed in their minds, almost like they never left.

Even years later….


	2. Chapter One

_Glimmer_

C _hapter One_

"Hey, are you doing any better?"

She smiled, slightly, as his voice chased away the static. "I appreciate your asking, though I would say you're over concerned…You've been asking the same for the last few days, you know."

Another round of static, before she heard him again. "I know. But when will things change?"

He could hear her smile turn to a quiet frown. "Nothing happens over night."

She heard him chuckle, before he replied," Yeah, I know."

"You never do change, do you?"

"Nothing happens over night."

"You mean, a few nights."

"Yeah. In this case, a thousand nights."

She shifted, his words throwing her off-balance.

"Has it really been four years?"

"Yeah. It feels like more, for me."

The weight of time pressed on her with the realization.

"Wow…Four years since I left…" she seemed to choke out the words, as they were too much for her.

"Are you returning soon?" his voice was still hopeful, despite the hundreds of times the answer was 'no'. She still couldn't fathom his naivety.

She sighed, it broke her heart to reply again," No. Not soon enough."

He never sighed, never let his voice drop. He only changed subjects. "Do you want to come back?"

"Yes, some day. For now, though, my duty's here."

Still, he never sighed.

She spoke up again, as the static amplified. "I've got to go. A storm is coming."

"Alright, be safe, Blaze."

"I will."

As she ended the call the first raindrops began pelting the roof, and approaching thunder rolled in the distance. She lied back on the bed, closing her eyes to clear her worried mind.

* * *

" _When will I return to you?"_

* * *

_The hail shot down on them; fire from hell. Already, she had unhealable scars, blood trickling down the sides of her face. Her fangs sunk into her lips, as she tried to bear the pain of it all. The blue lightning around flashed from the black clouds, boasting of its unlimited power to destroy. Thunder shook the planet to its core, causing more destruction everywhere. No one was with them, perhaps the whole world had abandoned them._

_Yet, they pressed on; lunatics of the apocalypse. Somehow, some way, they would stop this perfect storm._

_She already knew they would die, but she held onto her last threads of hope that somehow one of them would live. Him._

_He looked to her, pain staining his face with blood, with utmost concern. The final destination was coming up, and he knew disaster would be the end of them. She saw this, but said no words._

_As they reached the cliff side, he took the Chaos Emerald into his hands, and lifted it high. She watched him in anguish, hoping with the strength she had left that it would work._

_He shouted, his voice coarse and low," Chaos Control!"_

_She watched in horror, as the storm became more violent, tearing apart the atmosphere with rage. No, no, it couldn't be happening…_

_The winds increased knocking him straight off the cliff, leaving him hanging by five fingers. She cried out, as her voice was swept away by the storm; mute. She fell to her knees, grabbing his hand. Hoping to never let go. She could hear him screaming in pure agony, as the Chaos emerald was broken in two; chaos energy burning to his core. No, one would survive. One had to survive. She wouldn't let it be herself._

_She tried in vain to pull him up. She was nearly knocked in with him, but never could help him up. But she wouldn't let go._

_His fingers trembled as he slightly convulsed, the final destination near._

_She screamed out, as he let go._

Rouge awoke, sweat dripping down her face as she panted, heavily. _Only a nightmare_.

She heard a storm outside, probably a source of the nightmare…but not the only. She closed her eyes, trying to sleep. No sleep came.

* * *

Cream watched the downpour from her window in the small kitchen , one hand on her chin, as her Mother used to do when she was worried. The cabinets were opened and disorganized, the dishes were stacking high in the dirty sink, and several dish towels were thrown onto the floor.

A wedding ring was lying, discarded, on one of the tabletops.

The storm raged in her soul; vicious as the one outside. In these times, she thought back on all her mother's advice…What would she say now?

She looked to the phone a few times, and then dismissed the idea entirely. It would break her heart to hear of it all.

She thought back on the day she left. Hadn't been back since.

_Her mother embraced her, for the last time in a long time. She had hugged back, wholeheartedly. So sorrowful to leave, yet so happy to begin a new chapter._

" _Come visit anytime! You know where I'll be, dear…Promise me you'll be careful?"_

" _I promise."_

_There was an exchange of reassuring smiles._

_As she walked down the driveway, her mother exclaimed," Don't forget to call!"_

_With a final smile, she had said," Of course!"_

" _I love you, my dear."_

" _I love you, too!"_

Again, the thought of calling crossed her mind, and was dismissed.

A lot more complicated than it used to be.

* * *

He stood on the same island, feeling the same breeze, hearing the same birds, and wondering the same things. Wherever the others had gone, they weren't coming back.

Day and night, he fought the feeling that started to devour him. They weren't coming back. He didn't care. He didn't need them. On the worst days, he'd shout the words to stay sane. Maybe it was too late for that. The days of their adventures were over.

This was his calling. This was his purpose. There was no other. No others.

Every bird melody he heard as a familiar voice. Every tree that danced wearily was a figure he recognized, prancing up to meet him. Every passing leaf was a life that he once knew, now lying meaninglessly at his feet.

He sighed. Meaningless.

He thought of smashing the emerald, so he could go retrieve it again; treasure hunt like he used to. But, he wouldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to wasting it like that. But he came close to it, sometimes. Especially those days; the days it would storm.

Like that day.

The trees bent, doubled-over in pain; the skies dark with rage over the little island; and the winds blowing with a vengence. It didn't bother him…it reminded him of his days of fighting evil with the others. It seemed a lifetime ago.

"One day, I'll see. This will pay off, more than I feel now." -it was a mutter, and the barely audible sound of his voice startled him.

* * *

"Sonic?" The torrent around reminded him…

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting worried about everyone. It's been years since I've seen them."

"I know what you mean…" the deep blue hedgehog looked up at the storm overhead, eyes drawn up in concern.

"What- what even happened?" The rain pounded furiously around them as they sat under the tarp.

"They all got occupied…Blaze went off to watch over that castle in the Sol Kingdom, Silver went to defend the future, Rouge and Shadow are probably off doing missions for GUN, Cream is out on her own now, Knuckles is on his island, and…"

"Where's Amy?"

"I-" he couldn't answer, because honestly he didn't know anymore. The last time he saw her was after defeating Eggman one time, awhile back. She had admired him as usual, said a few unusual things, and…

Tails looked worriedly in the other direction. "Oh…"

"Yeah. But, we've got things pretty under control, with your inventions and my skills…and, hey, when was the last time you saw Eggman?"

"Four months ago, which is unusual for him….Remember it?"

Sonic thought for a moment, as a lightning bolt lit the atmosphere. "Yeah. I do now."

There was a pause, as they let the thunder roll.

"We should call them all. Arrange a party or something," Sonic suggested.

"Good idea. I wonder if they could do that, though?"

"I don't know…I hope so. We'll have to see, when the storm's over."

Tails nodded. "Yeah."

Another round of lightning and thunder surrounded them.


	3. Chapter Two

_Glimmer:_

_Chapter Two_

She was planning to leave that evening, after checking with the guards at least several times.

She was tired of disappointing him, and tried to convince herself that it would be okay- just for a day. Still, she worried. What if the one day she left, was the one day that Nega was waiting for? What if this was all just a weakness that he had exploited?

She could give the guards weapons in over abundance, she could bring the Sol emeralds with her, she could tell the citizens to evacuate for the day, taking every valuable thing with them, but all this could not ease her mind.

When evening came she almost persuaded herself not to go, but the guards encouraged that she take a day off.

In the end, she found herself in the outskirts of town, ready to use the Sol emeralds to warp.

The Sol emeralds orbited around her, crowning her as the one in charge of this choice. They sparkled in the dying light of the sun, as Blaze stood there; without decision. _This is foolish of me, and if anything happens I will be the worst princess ever crowned…_ The sun was setting on her decision. _But, it is only one day. Only one day._

* * *

_The kingdom she had abandoned lay in wreckage before her. Flames that were unquenchable destroying everything that was left. The dead bodies of her guards and citizens lied before her; all staring at her, blankly, as if all blaming her._

_She screamed. Mostly at herself. Mostly at the disaster she had created; the disaster she had become._

_The salty tears rained down her face, her strength raining down to nothing with it._

_Nothing was left but her. Nothing but the disaster known as her._

_All this a consequence of one day._

* * *

The scenario was all in her head; she knew this, but she feared its actuality. The possibility that it could happen.

There was a chance that it _wouldn't_ happen.

But, in another corner of her mind, she thought of Silver. He had missed her for so long; waited for her for so long. Hoped that _one day_ they would meet again. If she were completely honest, she would admit that _she_ had missed him, _she_ had waited, _she_ had hoped, too. But she wouldn't admit it, not to anyone; not even herself.

In that other part of her mind, she remembered the days when years ago she was in his presence. Unaware of the future they would spend, apart. Blissfully oblivious of it all.

* * *

" _Blaze?"_

" _Hmm?" she looked to him, turning from her window-gazing._

" _Why do you always do that?"_

" _Do what?"_

" _Stare out the window at night, like that?"_

" _Well…I like to look at the moon."_

" _Why is that?"_

_She sighed. "You are so nosey."_

" _I'm sorry…It's just you always look so…lonely, looking out there."_

_She softened towards him. The way he was concerned for her, despite knowing she was strong._

" _Oh, I see… I watch it, because…I know that millions are looking at the same moon; lives of people I'll never know. But I look at it...to-to remind myself-"_

" _That you're not alone?" Silver chimed up._

_She raised her eyes at him. "Well, I mean, not exactly…"_

" _Are you lonely, Blaze?" He was sincere in his question; sincere in caring for her well-being._

" _I-"_

" _It's okay. I'm lonely sometimes, too. But, you know, you really aren't alone. I'm here."_

_She could think of no words to respond. But she said," Thank you."_

_There was silence for some time, and they both stared up at the moon above._

" _Whenever you're lonely, will you look at the moon and the sky and think of me?"_

_She was startled for a moment; surprised at his question. "Yes-yes, I-I will if you will."_

" _Of course."_

_They spent most of the night, cherishing each other's presence. Never lonely with each other._

* * *

She looked up at the rising moon in the sky. Thought of him.

She let it ease her mind, as she warped. She left the worry behind, if only for a moment.

* * *

Her heels echoed around the room as she paced.

"I just can't figure out why I keep having these nightmares…and they're really starting to worry me."

"They're only dreams, though." He, in contrast, stood completely still, listening to her problem.

"I know. But I feel like-like-"

"They're getting vivid. You fear that they mean something."

"As crazy as it sounds, yes."

"What was this one about?"

She shuddered. "I wish I could tell you, but-"

"Did it have to do with….me?"

"Yes. It wasn't the best dream I've had of you…"

"Oh." He raised his eyes.

"Have you ever had dreams like that- that were just so vivid you had to just…wake up?"

"Yeah." He wasn't outwardly displaying any change in emotion, but he felt the visions try to take him over. "Awhile ago…"

* * *

_She ran from him, just far enough to be out of his reach. He'd chase after her in vain, trying to save her from the danger ahead. It was always too late. She'd tumble over the edge of the cliff, lost every time._

_He'd reach out; tried to grab her pale hands. It never worked._

_A heart-wrenching scream would resound. And it was always hers before his._

* * *

"I was always losing her. The nightmares went on for six months, after that I gave up sleep for awhile, when I slept again they were gone."

She stopped pacing and turned to him, concern in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, it wasn't-"

"Oh, my…Why didn't you tell me?"

"I handle things on my own."

"Oh. I suppose I don't then?" she mimicked anger well.

"That's not what I meant. You know that, right?"

"Relax, I know. I'm really rather concerned now, though. My dreams are about, well, losing someone."

"That's strange- that we would dream of similar things- I mean."

"Very."

They both paused, cautiously.

"I don't suppose you'll go without sleep?"

"No. I'll figure something out. I just thought I should tell you, since it was about….you."

_You fear you'll lose me._ He nodded. "I appreciate that you tell me. I wish I could be of help…"

"I'm feeling better, just talking to you about it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I suppose you're very therapeutic."

"No one's described me as that before…"

"Then I'll be the first."

"You usually are."

"I'll see you later, Shadow."

"See you."

She flew from their meeting place, sighing to herself. Wishing, yet again.

_Wishing that she knew for sure_ , _that it really was nothing._

* * *

She sat at the windowsill, the one in the living room this time, one gloved hand reaching for the phone, one gloved hand holding up her head. She seemed to find herself by this window a lot, lately. It was, perhaps, her spot to rest. Her spot to think. Maybe, her spot to look out upon the world; as a means of escape from her little, wrecked life.

Maybe today would be the day she called for help. She knew, deep in her soul, that she couldn't keep silent forever. Eventually that would only lead to her imprisonment; in debt, in depression, in tears.

Today had to be the day she called, or it would be too late.

What would she ever tell her mother?

_I'm sorry- I'm running low on money._

_I'm sorry- I'm having trouble paying the rent._

_I'm sorry- I got divorced four months ago._

_But I'm sorry I haven't called._

A silent tear threatened to run down her cheek.

She grabbed the phone, violently, and dialed without mind. The tears blurred her feelings; anger with herself became her bravery to call, blindly.

It all fled away from her when her mother's voice answered.

"Hello? May I ask who's calling?"

All knowledge and language became a slur of which she couldn't comprehend.

"Hello?"

Breathing heavily, shakily. _I-_

"Is anyone there?"

Swallowed, audibly.

"Yes."

The mother instantly recognized the voice, and smiled, with worry drenching her tone," Cream?! Oh, Cream, are you well?"

"Yes- I-I suppose…."

"I haven't heard from you in so long, dear! I wasn't sure what to think, anymore. Is PJ alright? Oh, my dear, my dear-" the rest was a long line of worried Mother- speak.

"Well- Well, I'm okay, mother. It's just-"

Her mother listened, attentively. Waited, anxiously.

No words answered.

"What is it, dear?"

Cream's voice broke through in a sob. "I've been in trouble for awhile now. I just couldn't bear to tell you- to tell you…I got divorced. It's been four months. I've been trying to get by with what I have- I've been working as best I can. It's not going to be enough for the next few months. I just- I don't know what to do."

A scream of "I'm sorry!" followed this outburst.

Vanilla held the phone close to her, as if holding her dear daughter.

* * *

The silent nature around him spoke to him like never before. Because for once it didn't speak to him at all.

He struggled to maintain a cool composure. He reminded himself that this was a weakness he would overcome. With more time, oh just a little more time.

He closed his eyes; mimicking tranquility, panicking inside. He let himself drift between illusion and reality, vaguely. Vaguely, it came to him.

_It was late night, the chilliest one he could remember. But the stars brought him warmth, as did the full moon, and so did someone else…._

_They stood there, watching him for a few minutes longer. If only they'd stayed a little longer._

" _You'll be fine up here, by yourself, now?"_

" _Heh. When have I ever been in need of company?"_ Now.

_Sonic had winked at him, thumb up. "Sure…Well, see ya, Knuckles."_

_Tails waved good bye as well, descending down the stairs with Sonic._

_It was him alone, again, and he appreciated it._

_Then she came; flying down from the night sky like a silhouette of the moon._

_She landed, elegantly, on the edge of his altar. "Hi, Knuckie."_

" _Hmph, hey. I thought I'd finally be alone."_

" _Never make such assumptions…Especially on such a beautiful night. I just thought I'd pay you a visit."_

" _It never really pays much." His gruff voice never frightened her off, but this was the last time he'd ever spoken to her like that._

" _Right…" He couldn't see it, but he knew she rolled her eyes._

" _I really wish you'd have better things to do, than guard that gem of yours…"_

" _Ha. You're the reason I have to guard it."_

" _You know that's not true."_

_She bolted around and faced him, something like strength in her eyes._

" _Even if you had never met me, you know you'd still be here. Day after day, watching that thing like it's flesh and blood."_

_His anger boiled inside of him, spilling out from his tongue. "This gem, you know, is the only thing keeping this island afloat, the only thing controlling the emeralds! I've been bred from a long line of echidnas who gave their lives doing this job! And if that's what I'm called to do, I'm sticking with it to the end!" All of these things, he knew, were right._

_She strode over to him, till they were separated only by inches. She put a hand under his chin._

" _Don't get so worked up, Knuckie. You know that I know that. I've just always wondered…is there a way to still live a life and guard this, as well?"_

_His breathing almost hitched; his heart pounded in his chest, but he wouldn't let any of it show. No, it was all a weakness to be fought and forgotten. Right?_

" _Well- well…For now, this is my life. I-I can do with it."_

_She withdrew from him, walked to the edge of the altar. "That's why I visit you."_

" _Huh? Wh-what are you talking about?" He couldn't help but be vulnerable now; however much he hated it._

" _I visit you- because I worry about you. You're separated from the rest of us, and only see us when you're looking for that gem…and so I want to be that piece of life that you miss, really."_

_He stood, blushing and gaping, ultimately he sat down beside her, legs dangling onto the next step._

" _You mean that?"_

" _Of course I do. It's not just the gem I want…"_

_He was speechless for a few moments; the chilly breeze blowing in this new feeling; he couldn't describe it._

" _You-you care?"_

" _I'm not heartless." She looked forward to the moon- never did turn to face him, but he knew she meant every word._

" _I do have interest in that gem. I am a treasure hunter, after all. That doesn't mean I don't care about you."_

_He wanted to sit with her in silence forever. He wanted to hug her; maybe kiss her. He wanted to do so many things- all in one moment. He let go of the "weakness" and embraced it, at the same time. Maybe it wasn't such a weakness?_

" _I-I don't know what to say."_

" _Don't say anything. I just wanted to let you know."_

_His hand landed on top of hers, as if involuntarily._

" _I-I care about you, too." Why were the words so hard to say, when he felt them?_

_He didn't remember how long they sat there, but she eventually left into the night. He never saw her again._

_He knew it was because of her missions at GUN, but he still felt stupid for ever thinking it could be so perfect._

_But he wasn't mad at her; only mad at himself for never realizing it sooner._

He thought back on it; didn't cry, didn't laugh, didn't scowl. He didn't feel anything, as if he were dead. Maybe he was.

* * *

"You've got the invitations?"

"Yep. All signed and sealed."

The fox spun his tails, happily, as he walked with him to the mailbox, envelopes at hand.

"I hope they'll all be able to make it." Was his stated wish.

Sonic took the envelopes from him, and went through them a final time. He paused when he saw a particular name, written in pink ink.

"You think she'll come?"

"I sure hope so." The fox twiddled his thumbs, anxiously, as he said it.

Sonic slipped the notes into the box, turning promptly.

"Let's go back inside. It's getting cold."

Surely it was, but Tails knew it was an avoidance.

They walked back in, shortly.

* * *

" _Oh, Sonic!" Her warm arms wrapped around him, and he shrugged her off, politely._

" _Amy…"_

_She laughed, a small girlish sound. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you right now! I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so relieved…"_

_It was a common phrase, but he took it with gratitude. He had no clue how significant it would seem later._

_She squeezed him into her embrace again, shortly this time, but snugly._

" _You can let go, Amy. I'm not-" he paused, trying to think of a sensible reason. "I'm not leaving you."_

_He regretted it the second it uttered from his lips._

" _Oh, really, Sonic?! You'll- you'll stay with me and-"_

" _Come on. Let's get off the battle site." He interrupted._

_Even though no danger of Eggman's machines was left, the ground was still scorched and the grass ripped up from the soil._

_She nodded at this, and they walked off together. He regretted it at the time; later he would come to almost cherish it. Almost, he supposed._

" _Sonic, can I ask you something?"_

" _If it's to marry you, date you, or anything like that then no. I won't mind anything else."_

_She tried to look slightly insulted. "Right. Well, actually, I wanted to know- What are you going to do when Eggman is finally defeated?"_

_He raised his eyes. Finally defeated? He realized that this girl believed wholeheartedly that Eggman, someday would really be defeated. He realized that he hadn't thought about it at all. Somewhere along the lines, he let himself believe that this was his life; his past, his present, his future. To think of it all ending shocked him. Of course he wanted Eggman defeated, but at the same time…Who would he be?_

_What would he do, when it was all over?_

" _Well?" He realized that he had left her waiting._

" _Um…well- I think I'll-"_

_She giggled. "Do you plan to settle down…?"_

" _Uhh…No. You know me, I have to have adventure in my life; wind in my quills. You know that, right?"_

_She realized it, too. Even if Eggman never existed, he would be out on adventures; stopping evil and causing mischief, at the same time._

_Their lives would never really interlock._

_She was in a separate world than him, and unless she suddenly changed she might never be part of his. He would always be part of hers, but only for fleeting moments. Briefer than she wanted it all to be._

_He didn't know it, but the realization shocked her as much as it shocked him; if not more._

_The last time he saw her. The last time she saw him._

* * *

"Hey, you okay?"

Sonic looked up from the kitchen table, startled.

"Y-yeah."

Tails watched him, concerned. "You've been sitting there, watching your chili dog for awhile. I've never seen you hesitate to eat one like that."

"Oh, really? Oops. I guess I have a lot on my mind." He began to scarf it down.

Tails sat down at the other end of the small, round table.

"Actually, me too. I mean- when was the last time we had a party, right?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah…It seems years ago- I guess it probably was. Funny how time works."

"I don't really understand it, still."

"I don't think anyone can."

They exchanged a glance; unreadable to outsiders. One that they had learned over time.

_Time- it can bring us together. Time- it can easily tear us apart._

_But those aren't the only deciding factors. Who decides Time?_

"I'm glad we've stuck together."

"Me too."

"I don't know where I'd be, if-"

They weren't going to say it, think it, feel it…but it haunted them anyway.

Those few years ago….


	4. Chapter Three

_Glimmer:_

_Chapter Three_

There was a knock against his wooden door.

For a moment, a ridiculous moment he presumed, his heart skipped a beat.

He walked over quickly, opened the door and felt his jaw drop. "Blaze?"

She blushed slightly, and nodded.

"I thought it was about time that I paid you a visit."

He embraced her, and lead her inside and into his living room.

She found herself slightly surprised that almost nothing had changed about the place, but reminded herself that after all, this was Silver she was talking about.

"You remember this place?" He plopped down onto the sofa, and patted the spot beside him.

"Absolutely. Nothing's changed Silver." She took her place beside him. Something she hadn't felt in awhile settled over her. She shrugged it off, lightly, but couldn't actually deny it.

He frowned suddenly. "Well, actually, Blaze…a lot has changed. But- but that doesn't mean some things aren't the same of course. "

She realized what he was implying, suddenly. "Oh. Oh, I see what you mean, I think…"

He nodded, regained his smile. "But, like I said, it's ok. I know we both have to go our own ways at the end of the day, but we can always have a little time…for yesterday."

She laughed. "Yesterday. Interesting way of putting it." It saddened her to know what that really meant. That their happier days were all behind them. But she smiled anyway.

"So…aside from protecting your kingdom, what have you been up to?"

Her mind was blank for a moment. "I- uh…I was- well, you know, signing papers, going to village events…."

He laughed. "You've been busy being princess is what you mean."

She nodded. "Yes, I suppose you could say that. Have you been busy guarding and protecting your world?"

Silver nodded, as well. "Yep. But I've been even busier missing you."

"That's very sweet."

"I'm just glad you're back."

"I am too."

"Did you- did you ever look up at the moon, and think of me?"

"I did."

"Good, because I did too."

Their conversation went on, but Blaze couldn't deny the fact that with the time slipping away, she knew she would have to return soon.

She realized the fact that now that she _had_ seen him, she would miss him even more than before. She opened up enough to accept it herself.

"Silver."

"Yes?" His attention had never left her.

"I-I have to return. I don't want to leave the kingdom too long, just in case." She stood up from her seat, and prepared herself.

He smiled sadly at her, and followed her to the door.

"Well, thank you so much for coming, Blaze."

"No. Thank you so much for being here." She turned and walked through the door.

"Have safe travels!" he shouted after her, and then she warped away.

* * *

"Princess, welcome back!" The guard exclaimed.

"Is everything as I left it?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, miss Blaze."

She nodded, sighing in relief. "Very well. Thank you."

"Princess?"

She turned back towards him. "Yes?"

"You have received an invitation from Sonic and Tails. They seemingly have organized a "gathering" for the people they haven't seen in awhile."

She raised her eyes. She thought for a moment, and remembered that the kingdom _had_ been safe after all. "I suppose that I will have more time for yesterday then. I will accept their invite, and I'll be glad to see them."

The guard nodded, as she entered into her room.

_Perhaps even though things have changed between everyone…perhaps some things can still be the same._ She thought it to herself, but did not give any real hope to it. Because what would the odds of that actually be?

* * *

"Rouge."

She felt herself reawake from her daze. "Y-yeah?"

"I just didn't want you stuck staring at the walls."

She shook her head. "Well, the walls are awfully beautiful today."

"You are thinking of something?"

"It's nothing of importance, really. Just the same old thing."

He didn't say a word, but she turned suddenly.

"I got an invitation."

"Another party?" He said it unsurprised, as if it was more usual than that for her.

She contemplated whether it was a joke or not; never came to a conclusion, and continued," Well…actually, you are invited too. It's from Sonic and Tails; apparently a get-together."

She raised her eyes in emphasis," Will you show up? Because I will."

He nodded. "I suppose, though I don't see a need for a gathering as they do."

"Perhaps, but they may have a point."

She turned again, to look at the wall, and faced him again. "I wonder if Knuckles will be there."

"Do you still have interest in him?"

"Maybe, we'll see. Honestly, I can't believe I left him behind."

"Why did you?"

She sighed. _Why had she ever let it all go?_ "I guess I realized I couldn't just watch him waste away…I guess I wondered if he really needed me around. I guess, I decided to get out of his life before something…regretful occurred."

"That's a bit selfish of you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, dreadfully so."

He didn't quite understand their relationship at that.

She sighed. "I just…I hope I can make it up to him at this party…"

In her mind, she couldn't help but recall the promise she had made to him there. The promise she had mostly shattered since.

Shadow nodded, and exited the room.

* * *

"I'm just glad you're okay." It was at least the fifth time she had said it that day, but she couldn't bring herself to stop.

She sat across from Cream in the living room, and everything almost felt like it used to be.

"I-I'm just glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here. I really wish…I could've known sooner."

Cream looked down at her lap, and felt shame come over her again. "I'm still very sorry, Mother. I just feel like such a…terrible person, for hiding it all, and for letting it happen."

Vanilla shook her head. "Don't fret, it's all over and done with now. There's no use in dwelling on past subjects."

Cream looked up at her once again. "Thank you, mother. Though…I'm still so…regretful. Especially since I'm not sure what to do with my debt and all."

"I'm certain that we'll find a way through it, dear."

"Yes, but it's my problem to begin with…so don't worry much for it. It's I who needs to find a way."

With a glance to the window, she saw that the mail carrier's car had drove by, and her mailbox flag was raised; almost like an interruption from conversation.

"Oh, the mail is here. Would you walk with me out to get the mail?"

"Of course."

They went out from the house together, and walked along the pavement to the mailbox.

Cream opened it and scanned through the mail in her hands.

A few random catalog articles she hadn't ordered, an insurance note, and a small enveloped invitation of some sort.

When she flipped this envelope over, she saw that it had been sent from Sonic.

"Oh! Mr. Sonic! I haven't heard from him in quite a bit!" she exclaimed. Though, she did question if "Mr. Sonic" was the correct term still, but her mother was with her so she figured it was a safe assumption.

"Come to think of it, neither have I," Vanilla replied.

Cream opened it right then and there.

"It's an invitation…to a get-together party it seems. Well, that's an interesting coincidence!"

"It certainly is!"

"It says that you are invited as well, you know. The envelope is marked to "The Rabbits". I wonder how he knows my address though?"

"Perhaps some research I suppose?"

"Maybe. I think I should be able to make it though. Do you think you will?"

"Yes, it sure would be nice to see them again after all."

Cream nodded and began to walk to the house, and Vanilla followed.

* * *

The island around held an unstable nature- the wind tousling the trees with an unsettling air.

The clouds- speckled in the sky above- went by at a slow pace, not looking back but not going far.

And he wasn't going far in thought either.

He was going to this reunion thing whether he liked it or not, that much he knew. Yet, though the whole thing seemed an answer to his recent problems, it seemed like an addition to them as well.

He wanted to see them again, he wanted to know that they weren't just figments of his imagination, he wanted it all to be like old times. Yet, he was fearful of what would become when he got there.

How much had really changed? And how much had he really changed? Or them- what if it turned out he was walking into a party with complete strangers? He never knew how much could of really changed.

He was going though. He knew he had to get off of that island- as much as he loved it- at least one more time.

He couldn't take the emerald with him, he knew that, but with uneasiness he decided if it had been safe all of this time, it would be safe for one evening alone. At least he hoped.

He found himself surprised when he even considered the thought that if it should get stolen, he could go on an adventure again after it, like he used to.

He knew that was terribly wrong though.

"But it won't get stolen. Not this time," he said aloud. He didn't know why he said so- maybe just to assure himself.

He hoped it was true.

* * *

Sonic and Tails watched the neighborhood from their window, both of them eager but tense at the same time.

It was the day of the party- and they had no idea of what to expect.

"You think someone will show up?"

Sonic laughed a bit, mostly just to lighten the mood. "At least _someone_ will come, besides you know them. They never refuse a party , right? Well, maybe Shadow might, but who needs him?"

Tails sighed, and leaned backwards on the sofa. "Well, _someone_ better. I took all morning to set up these decorations and things."

"Heh, don't worry. Even if no one else comes, we can still have fun."

"I hope."

"Don't worry about it, buddy." He purposely tousled the young kitsune's bangs.

"Hey!"

"What? No one will remember if your bangs were usually combed- you were always in your plane anyway."

Tails didn't reply this time. He stared out of the window at something outside- almost in shock.

"Sonic!" He jumped up off of the couch. "Sonic, someone's here!"

Sonic stood up and looked out of the window to see someone he wasn't expecting to see so soon.

Amy Rose- in a red dress he had never seen before.

He hadn't expected her to show up first, but he was thankful anyway.

He went to answer the door, with a quick breath of anticipation.

_The calm before a storm is never forgotten. The calm before an unexpected storm is even more cherished._


End file.
